


Winter in Eden

by spookywriter



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all things considered, inspired by henrylevesconte's au where hickey and co. end up in hawaii after all, mention of past cannibalism, relatively healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywriter/pseuds/spookywriter
Summary: Christmas comes to the Sandwich Islands.Day 11- "a long winter's night."





	Winter in Eden

“I reckon it’s almost Christmas,” says Solomon as they watch the sun sink beneath the watery horizon. He’s barefoot and clean-shaven, sunburnt on the nose. “Either way, it’s winter. Or what counts as winter in these parts, anyways.”

  
Cornelius hasn’t thought of such things in some time. Ever since they found that whaler, wretched and starving as they were, he’d known they were free. Never again to worry about money, or lack thereof, never again to be harassed and humiliated by captains or employers or queens, never again to face the daily war between your soul and your stomach. They left England behind when they came to the Sandwich Islands, and he never had much reason to mind.

  
“Yeah, ’suppose it is.” It seems inconsequential, as useless as their bulky European coats in their winterless Eden. But it only takes a look at Solomon’s eyes to see that he disagrees—there’s longing in them, plain as anything, and a smile tugs at Cornelius’s lips as an idea strikes him. “What d’you say we make a celebration of it?”

“I’d like that.” He doesn’t have to look to know his lover is smiling too.

  
Of the men, he imagines all but sour-faced Des Voeux will be enthusiastic about the prospect. For now, the warm and indolent days are balm to the damage their long ordeal has caused, but, lazy as they may be, no man is content to be idle forever. He suspects some of the men will grow disenchanted with their island paradise and seek passage back to England before long. Perhaps the flurry of activity will sate them for a few months more.

  
And then there is Solomon, almost buoyant in his excitement. He rarely smiled before they came here, and even still, it is a rare sight. A soldier’s habit. If this is what it takes to bring a light to his eyes, Cornelius knows he will do this much and more.

  
As dark falls, extinguishing the last colors of sunlight glinting off the sea, he takes Solomon by the hand and guides him back to the small shelter of canvas and driftwood they sleep in.

  
“We’ll make plans in the morning,” he promises. “But there’s a long winter’s night approaching, Solly, and I’d like to spend it with you.”


End file.
